


The World (As It Should Be)

by mihrsuri



Category: The Tudors (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, Motherhood, Multi, OT3, Originally Posted on Tumblr, what the fuck is history i don't know her
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:33:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24470626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mihrsuri/pseuds/mihrsuri
Summary: May 19 1537 in my Tudors OT3 verse or 'this is what happened and I refuse to accept otherwise'
Relationships: Anne Boleyn/Thomas Cromwell/Henry VIII of England
Kudos: 15





	The World (As It Should Be)

That morning Anne wakes up early, carefully getting out of bed so as not to wake Henry and Tom so that she might look at her baby boy. There is a moment, before she pulls aside the curtains on his cradle that she thinks he might have been a dream after all and she feels a chill for a moment.

But no, he is here and alive and a year old. She lifts him gently from his cradle and settles in the window seat, so that they might watch the sun rise together and she can savour a few more moments with Tommy when he is a baby.

Little Tommy is all Henry, that much is true and that much is remarked upon but Anne can see something of herself in his smile and she thinks he gained his temperent from his namesake father.

“I love you” she says to him softly. “I love you and Bessie with all my heart and I hope that you will know it every day of your life.”

She bends down and kisses his forehead and then feels familiar hands adjusting the robe around her shoulders. It is her Thomas, with the soft smile that is only for their family.

Anne gestures at Tom to join her and snuggles into his arms.

For a moment Henry thinks he is back in the nightmare but then…it is a spring day, beautifully so. He has planned a great many festivities for his sons first birthday but in truth, his greatest gifts are within this room - Anne and Tom holding little Tommy and an excited Bess as they sit together on a window seat and Mary, who will join them later.

This is the world as it should be.


End file.
